Neumond, Halbmond und was danach kommt
by Leandra Damien
Summary: Das Leben an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei ist nicht einfach als Werwolf. Remus Lupin leidet unter den Wirkungen der monatlichen Verwandlungen und bemüht sich in der Schule nicht in den Rückstand zu fallen. Seine Freunde unterstützen ihn mit allem in ihrer Macht stehendem.
1. Montag, 22 September 1975

Hier kommt mein Versuch eine eigene Geschichte auf die Beine zu stellen und eventuell ein sinnvolles Ende zu erreichen. Momentan ist die Idee, dass ich einzelne Tage aus Remus Sicht beschreibe, vielleicht kommt später auch eine andere Sicht hinein, oder die einzelnen Tage werden schlussendlich einen Zusammenhang erhalten. Wie auch immer ich vorgehe und was auch immer daraus wird; Ich hoffe die Geschichte ist euer Zeit würdig.

Verzichtserklärung: Leider bin ich nicht die brillante J. K. Rowling. Demnach gehören mir die Figuren nicht und auch die Idee von dieser Zauberschule namens Hogwarts stammt nicht aus meinen ideenlosen Fantasien. (So traurig.)

* * *

Montag, 22. September 1975

Ein Abschnitt der Treppe löste sich von der Wand und Remus sprang waghalsig über die breiter werdende Kluft auf die oberste Treppenstufe. Ohne anzuhalten rannte er weiter. Er war sowas von zu spät und McGonagall würde ihn den Umständen entsprechend nicht einmal in den Unterricht lassen.

Vom letzten Vollmond, der zwei Tage zurück lag, versuchte Remus sich noch immer zu erholen. Er war müde, trotzdem wollte er zur Verwandlung gehen, da die Klasse eine wichtige Vorprüfung für die Abschlussprüfung schreiben würde. Diese Prüfung konnte er einfach nicht verpassen. Ausserdem war er Vertrauensschüler und welcher Vertrauensschüler kam zu spät zum Unterricht? Remus vermutete, dass er der erste seit langem war in der Geschichte der erwählten Vertrauensschüler.

Keuchend erreichte er den Gang, wo das Zimmer für Verwandlung war und er schulterte seine Tasche. Bevor er eintrat holte er tief Luft und wappnete sich auf die vielen Blicke seiner Mitschüler. Als er die Tür öffnete, richtete er seinen Blick auf den Boden und hastete zu seinem Platz neben Sirius.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius.

McGonagall räusperte sich laut und Remus blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Er nahm seine Feder und die Tinte aus der Tasche und McGonagall legte ihm ein Pergamentbogen mit den Fragen auf den Tisch. Kurz blieb sie vor dem Pult stehen und Remus wurde nervös. Würde sie ihn über seine Verspätung in Frage stellen? Doch McGonagall drehte sich schwungvoll herum und lief zurück um die Klasse von vorne im Blick zu haben. Seufzend machte sich Remus daran, die Antworten hinzukritzeln.

…

Zehn Minuten vor dem Ende der Stunde gab Remus seinen Test ab. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und die Wörter auf dem Pergament verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Frustriert verliess er das Klassenzimmer und überlegte, ob er den Rest des Tages in seinem Bett verbringen sollte. Gerade als er sich entschlossen hatte, zum Gryffindor Turm zurück zu gehen, kam Peter aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Hey, Remus."

„Hey, Peter."

„Wie lief der Test?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und versteckte die zitternden Hände hinter dem Rücken. Peter, der von seinen Freunden am fleissigsten lernte, setzte an, um Remus in allen Einzelheiten zu erzählen wie sein Test verlaufen war, als sich die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete und die Klasse auf den Gang stürmte. Lily kam als erste hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Severus, der Mühe hatte mitzuhalten. Remus musterte Lily. Sie sah wütend aus. Bestimmt hatten sie und Severus sich wieder einmal gestritten.

„Remus, du Genie!", rief James über die Köpfe ihrer Mitschüler hinweg. Er stützte sich auf Sirius' Schulter um grösser zu sein als die anderen und Remus anzugrinsen. Sirius lachte und schüttelte James' Arm von seiner Schulter. Als die beiden bei Remus und Peter stehen blieben, schlug Sirius Remus spielerisch auf die Schulter.

„Du musst mir deinen Trick verraten, Moony!", meinte Sirius feixend, die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt. „Es ist doch gar nicht möglich bei McGonagall zu spät aufzutauchen und die Möglichkeit zu erhalten, an ihrem Unterricht teilzunehmen. Geschweige denn, einen Test vor allen anderen abzugeben.

Remus lachte; „Es nennt sich Lycanthropy-Syndrom gemischt mit etwas Mitleid. Trotz vielen Nebenwirkungen hat es einen Vorteil: Absolute Gleichgültigkeit."

Seine Freunde lachten und Remus ging es sofort besser. Trotz den Beschwerden des Vollmondes hatte er wenigstens seine Freunde, die ihn verstanden und immer für ihn da waren. Sirius legte seinen Arm um Remus und gemeinsam folgten die vier ihrer Klasse in den Kerker zu Zaubertränke.

…

Ohne Lilys Hilfe hätte Remus wahrscheinlich das ganze Schloss in die Luft gesprengt. Seine Augen brannten und die Kopfschmerzen waren schlimmer geworden. Als Remus zum zweiten Mal einen Rattenschwanz anstelle eines Mäuseschwanzes in den entstehenden Trank werfen wollte, legte Lily ihm fürsorglich ihre Hand auf seine.

„Remus, was ist los?", wollte sie wissen.

"Nichts", sagte er und gab vor den nächsten Abschnitt im Rezept zu lesen. Dabei wurde ihm schwindelig und er musste sich an der Tischkante festhalten.

„Alles in Ordnung?", dieses Mal legte sie die Hand auf seine Schulter.

Remus nickte und atmete tief durch, winzige schwarze Punkte schoben sich in sein Blickfeld, doch er schloss kurz die Augen und sie waren verschwunden. Lily liess ihre Hand noch einige Sekunden auf seiner Schulter, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Trank zuwendete. Remus mochte Lily, sie war sehr einfühlsam und wusste genau, wann sie sich zurückziehen musste. Gleichzeitig konnte sie aber auch stur sein und Remus wusste, dass sie ihn spätestens im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum mit derselben Frage nochmals konfrontieren würde. Bis dahin konnte er sich jedoch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen oder seine Freunde würden Lily irgendeine tragische, völlig übertriebene Geschichte auftischen.

Ohne seine Mithilfe fertigte Lily den Zaubertrank innerhalb der Stunde zu Ende und Professor Slughorn gab ihnen Beiden ein OHNEGLEICHEN für die Unterrichtsbeteiligung.

…

Während der Mittagspause ass Remus nicht mehr als eine Reihe Schokolade und James wurde wütend.

„Versuchst du dich auszuhungern, Moony?", rügte James ihn und stellte ihm einen Teller mit Bratkartoffeln vor die Nase, „Hier, iss!"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger." Remus musste bei dem Geruch des Essens würgen. Seine Sinne waren auch nach dem Vollmond für fast eine weitere Woche stark ausgeprägt und ähnelten den Sinnen eines Werwolfs. Ihm war übel. Sirius zog den Teller vorsorglich zu sich herüber und beäugte Remus misstrauisch.

James seufzte theatralisch auf und streckte sich zu seiner vollen Grösse aus, was er immer machte, wenn er kurz zur Mutter seiner Freunde um fungierte.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen. Du bist total blass und siehst schrecklich aus."

„Danke Mama James. Hör zu, ich schätze deine Sorge aber glaub mir, es geht mir gut." Remus verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Tisch und lächelte seinen Freund über den Tisch hinweg an. Dafür erntete er zwei kritische Blicke von James und Peter.  
Sirius, der neben ihm sass, stupste Remus in die Rippen.

„Viel Erfolg beim Versuch das Lily weiss zu machen", meinte Sirius und schaute hinter Remus' Rücken zum Eingang der Grossen Halle, wo Lily zu laufen kam und direkt auf die Gruppe zusteuerte.

Remus stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen auf dem Tisch. Sirius klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter.

„Können wir reden, Remus?", fragte Sekunden später auch schon Lily.

„Er ist gerade nicht Meister der grossen Worte und redet nicht viel. Aber ich stehe jederzeit für einen Wortwechsel zur Verfügung", erwiderte James kokett und warf sich in Pose. Remus seufzte und antwortete, um zu verhindern, dass sein Freund sich noch lächerlicher machen konnte.

„Klar, kein Problem", nuschelte Remus in seinen Pullover, bevor er aufstand. Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und seine Schokolade, bevor Sirius sich ein Stück davon abbrechen konnte und folgte Lily aus der Grossen Halle.

„Was gibt's?", fing Remus das Gespräch an.

„Ich möchte wissen, wie es dir geht!"

„Gut", log Remus.

„Das glaubst du dir doch selber nicht!"

Remus bemerkte, wie Lily wütend wurde. Nichts desto trotz steckte er seine Hände in die Säcke seines Pullovers.

„Was willst du von mir hören Lily?", fragte er sanft.

Lily öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Die direkte Frage hatte sie verwirrt und Remus kaute nervös auf seinen Lippen.

Gerade als Lily ein zweites Mal ansetzte um Remus' Frage zu beantworten, kam Severus aus der Grossen Halle gelaufen und kam zu ihnen.

„Lily, ich…", fing er an.

„Severus siehst du nicht, dass ich mich gerade unterhalte!", fuhr diese Severus an.

„Lily, bitte hör mir zu."

„Nein Severus, du hörst mir zu!", fauchte Lily ihn nun an. „Könntest du nur einmal zuhören, würden wir diese Diskussion gar nicht haben. Also hör auf dich verletzt zu geben und werde Erwachsen! Ich unterhalte mich gerade mit Remus, also wärst du wohl so freundlich und würdest gehen."

Severus stutzte kurz und Lily wandte sich demonstrativ Remus zu.

„Begleitest du mich zum Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Lily Remus.

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Severus nickte Remus und die beiden liessen Severus in der Eingangshalle stehen. Auf der Treppe drehte sich Remus noch einmal um und sah, wie Severus ihnen wehleidig hinterher blickte.

„Gib mir das!" Remus schnappte sich Lilys Bücher, die sie schon die ganze Zeit in den Armen hielt und ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen waren.

„Danke."

Sie erklommen schweigend die Treppenstufen und Remus fühlte sich mit jeder verstrichenen Minute und jeder Bewegung der Treppen unwohler. Sollte er sie fragen, wieso sie sich mit Severus stritt? Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen, aber vielleicht würde James sich über ein wenig Klatsch freuen. Die Treppen änderten ständig ihre Richtungen und schienen Remus' und Lilys Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum absichtlich zu verlängern. Sie waren die Einzigen auf der Treppe. Alle anderen waren entweder am Essen in der Grossen Halle oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

„Remus?"

„Mhmm."

„Bist du ein Werwolf?"

Remus stolperte über seine Füsse und Lilys Bücher fielen ihm aus den Armen.

„Wie? Ich… warte, was?", Remus hatte sich schon verraten, aber er stotterte einige unverständliche Dinge und schloss dann den Mund, um ein richtiges Zugeständnis zu verhindern. Um sich abzulenken, bückte er sich nach den Büchern und da lass er einen Titel nach dem anderen. „Magische Geschöpfe", „Werwölfe in der Gesellschaft", „Werwölfe", „Mondphasen" mit jedem weiteren Buch kam ein neuer Titel und Remus setzte sich geschlagen auf eine Treppenstufe.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", Lily setzte sich neben ihn und betete die Hände in ihren Schoss.

Die Treppe knirschte laut, als sie ihre Richtung änderte, aber Remus nahm es kaum war. Es war das zweite Mal, dass jemand sein wahres Wesen aufgedeckt hatte und er kam nicht klar damit. Wenn es seinen Freunden und Lily gelingen konnte, wie lang ginge es, bis es alle Gryffindors wussten und dann das ganze Schulhaus. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er klemmte seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie.

„Remus?", er hörte Lilys Stimme nur gedämpft.

„Remus!", Lily legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Rücken und strich ihm beruhigend die Wirbelsäule auf und ab.

„Bitte sag es niemandem!", Remus' Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

Lilys Hand stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Sie holte tief Luft und packte Remus' Schulter.

„Schau mich an!", befahl Lily.

Zögerlich kam Remus dem Befehl nach und Lily wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hielt sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen und zwang ihn so, sie anzusehen.

„Remus, ich werde niemals irgendjemandem davon erzählen, das verspreche ich dir!"

Remus nickte und ein Schluchzen bahnte sich einen Weg aus Remus' Mund. Lily öffnete ihre Arme und Remus sank erschöpft in die Umarmung. Was an Energie vom Vollmond noch übrig geblieben war, war verschwunden. Er weinte an Lilys Brust, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen und Lily ihn sanft hochzog.

„Wir sollten gehen. Ich muss schnell zur Bibliothek und die Mittagspause ist bald vorüber."  
Lily sammelte die Bücher ein und schnappte sich Remus' Tasche.

„Willst du dich abstützen?", bot sie Remus an, der sich am Geländer der Treppe festhielt.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast schon meine Tasche und die Bücher, noch mehr Gewicht möchte ich dir nicht zumuten."

Lily lächelte schief. Gemeinsam liefen sie in Richtung Bibliothek und die Treppen änderten ihre Richtung so, dass sie ohne grosse Umwege ihr Ziel erreichten.

…

Nach der Bibliothek steuerte Lily das Zimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei an und Remus blieb stehen. Verwundert drehte sich Lily zu ihm um, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr neben ihr lief.

"Kannst du Professor Binns mitteilen, dass ich nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen werde?"  
Lily nickte sofort einfühlsam.

"Aber sicher! Soll ich dich noch zum Gryffindor Turm begleiten?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Lily gab ihm seine Tasche zurück. Bevor Remus davon lief, stellte sich Lily auf ihre Zehenspitzen und umarmte Remus. Verdutzt erwiderte Remus die Umarmung zunächst nicht, doch als Lily ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken strich, legte auch Remus seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, löste sich Lily sanft aus der Umarmung und lief den Gang entlang von Remus fort. Remus schaute ihr kurz nach und ging dann in Richtung des Gryffindor Turmes.

Sobald er den Turm erreicht hatte, eilte er in das Schlafzimmer und legte sich, ohne sich umzuziehen ins Bett. Er war sofort eingeschlafen.


	2. Sonntag, 5 Oktober 1975

Sonntag, 5. Oktober 1975

"Aufstehen! Na los, Beeilung!", schrie James und rannte kreuz und quer durch das kleine Zimmer. Remus setzte sich schlaftrunken auf und beobachtete James, der in jedem Winkel ein Utensil seiner Uniform vom Quidditch zusammen suchte.

Sirius sass auf der Kante seines Bettes. Anders als Remus war er schon ein gekleidet in die Farben des Gryffindor Quidditch Teams. Peter war nirgends zu sehen.

"Wie viel Uhr ist es?", fragte Remus und rieb sich die Augen.

"Es sind zwei Stunden bis zum Spiel, ich habe noch nichts zum Frühstück gegessen und das Gruppenmeeting sollte auch noch stattfinden. Ich bin ein Miserabler Captain." James rannte aus dem Zimmer und liess Sirius und Remus alleine im Zimmer zurück.

"Wieso genau hat er mich aufgeweckt?", wollte Remus wissen. Müde sank er zurück in die weichen Kissen.

"Es ist das erste Spiel der Saison. Er ist wahrscheinlich total übermüdet, weil er kaum geschlafen hat. Kommst du auch zusehen?"

Remus gähnte und setzte sich wieder auf, "Wahrscheinlich."

Ein Gryffindor Pullover landete auf seinem Kopf.

"Dann zieh dich an. Wir gehen Frühstücken." Sirius stand auf und lief aus dem Raum. Mit den Worten: "Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum," verliess er das Zimmer ebenfalls.

Als Remus die Decke zurückschlug wurde er von der Kälte umarmt und er zog rasch sein Pyjama aus und schlüpfte in den warmen Pullover, der zuvor bestimmt auf der Heizung gelegen hatte. Fertig angezogen, ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

…

Lily stand bei Sirius und die beiden führten eine angeregte Diskussion. Doch als Remus zu ihnen stand, brachen sie ab und Lily lächelte Remus freundlich an.

"Kommst du auch zum Spiel?", fragte Remus.

"Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden."

"Wahrscheinlich lohnt es sich nicht, zuschauen zu kommen. James wird Regulus den Schnatz sowieso vor der Nase wegschnappen und Gryffindors Jäger sind besser als Slytherins. Daher haben wir den Sieg so gut wie in der Tasche.", prallte Sirius und Lily und Remus tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.

"Gehen wir?", fragte Sirius und die drei verliessen den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung der Grossen Halle.

…

"Da seit ihr endlich!", rief James quer durch die Grosse Halle, als die Remus, Sirius und Lily durch das Tor kamen. Als er Lily sah, grinste er breit.

"Kommst du auch zuschauen?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

"Vielleicht."

Mit dieser Antwort gab sich James nicht zufrieden und er redete wild auf Lily ein. Remus lief an den zweien vorbei und setzte sich an den Gryffindor Tisch. Hungrig nahm er sich ein Toast und fing an zu essen. Auch Sirius liess die zwei Argumentieren und setzte sich neben Remus. Schweigend begann auch er zu essen.

...

"Wo ist Peter?", fragte Remus, als er und Sirius auf den Ränken des Quidditch Feld einen Platz gefunden hatten.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wann ist er aufgestanden?"

Sirius reagierte nicht und Remus merkte, dass er in Gedanken ganz woanders war.

"Sirius, alles in Ordnung?"

Sein Freund hörte ihm immer noch nicht zu und Remus packte dessen Schultern.

"Hey! Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

Endlich drehte sich Sirius zu ihm und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. Kurz vergass Remus was er sagen wollte. Sirius Augen nahmen ihn in ihren Bann und Remus schluckte hart.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte sich Remus, als er seine Stimme wieder fand.

"Immer", antwortete Sirius und grinste Remus an.

"Okay."

Remus glaubte Sirius nicht, aber er liess es bei der einen Frage bleiben. Der heutige Sirius verwirrte ihn noch mehr als sonst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er seine sonst offenen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte und er im Gegenteil zu seiner Schuluniform eine Lederjacke über seinem Gryffindor Pullover trug.

…

Madame Hoch kam auf das Spielfeld gelaufen, gefolgt von dem Slytherin und Gryffindor Team. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen auf den Rängen jolten begeistert. Der angenehm warme Herbsttag sorgte für zahlreiche Zuschauer und die Sitzbänke waren bis zum letzten Platz gefüllt. Remus sah sogar Lily bei ihren Freundinnen sitzen. Sie sah ihn auch und winkte ihm zu. Freundlich erwiderte er die Geste und wandte sich wieder dem Feld zu.

Der Anpfiff ertönte und die 14 Spieler und Spielerinnen stiessen sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab und stiegen nach oben. Remus hatte das freilassen des Schnatzes verpasst.

Der Quaffel wurde hochgeworfen und eine Jägerin aus Gryffindor schnappte den Ball vor der Nase des Slytherin Jägers weg. Das Spiel verlief, obwohl es zwischen den zwei meist konkurrenz liebenden Teams stattfand, verhältnismässig gut.

Remus war in Gedanken jedoch ganz wo anders und war völlig erstaunt, als Sirius und die anderen Gryffindors neben ihm ausprangen und begeistert James' Namen riefen. James hatte den Schnatz gefangen und Remus hatte es nicht gesehen. Leicht verspätet stand er ebenfalls auf und schloss sich den Jubel Rufen an.

James drehte mindestens drei Ehrenrunden, bevor er zu Boden flog und sich von seinen Mitspieler und Mitspielerinnen hochheben und feiern liess.

...

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss begegneten Sirius und Remus Regulus.

"Sirius!", rief Regulus schon von weitem und rannte zu seinem Bruder hin.

"Regulus.", sagte Sirius grimmig.

"Ehm, gratuliere zum Sieg.", sagte er. Kurz blieb er vor Sirius stehen, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Er überlegte es sich aber anders, denn schnell drehte er sich wieder um und rannte zurück zu seinen Teamkollegen.

Remus wusste nicht, wann Sirius zuletzt mit Regulus geredet hatte. Sirius redete nicht gerne über seine Familie, die ihm kaum mehr als einen Brief im Schuljahr schickte. Letzten Sommer hatte Sirius sogar bei den Potters verbracht und er behauptete, für nichts auf der Welt den Grimmauld Place je wieder zu betreten. Regulus hatte als einziger von Sirius' Familie mehrere Versuche gewagt um mit Sirius zu sprechen, aber Sirius reagierte jedes Mal ziemlich kaltblütig.

"Er ist dein Bruder, Sirius. Irgendwann musst du doch mit ihm reden."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich will nicht mit ihm reden und ich will nicht über ihn reden."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Lass stecken, Moony!", fauchte Sirius genervt.

Wie vor den Kopf gestossen blieb Remus stehen und Sirius lief ohne auf ihn zu warten weiter.

…

Im Verlauf des Nachmittages beschloss Remus zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Er war ziellos durch die Gänge des Schlosses gewandert, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Dabei war ihm klar geworden, dass er Sirius nicht zwingen konnte, mit seinem Bruder oder seiner Familie zu reden. Schliesslich hatten sie ihn so gut wie enterbt, nachdem er nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde. Jedoch tat es Remus weh, seinen Freund so verletzt zu sehen. Zwar zeigte Sirius seinen Schmerz nicht nach aussen, aber Remus kannte sich mit Schmerz aus und erkannte mehr in seinem Freund als ihm lieb war.

Er bog um eine Ecke und stiess heftig mit Severus zusammen. Ungeschickt stolperte Remus über seine eigenen Füsse und landete unsanft auf dem harten Steinboden. Severus hatte mehr Glück gehabt und blieb auf beiden Füssen stehen.

"Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!", fauchte Severus ihn an.

"Das selbe könnte ich dir sagen.", meinte Remus und rappelte sich auf die Füsse. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Grösse auf und überragte Severus knapp. Bewusst schaute er auf ihn hinab.

Severus erwiderte seinen Blick und gab schliesslich als erster auf. Den Kopf gesenkt lief er um Remus und verschwand im nächsten Gang.

Remus seufzte genervt und setzte seinen Weg fort, doch schon bei der nächsten Ecke stiess er mit Lily zusammen. Bevor sie stolpern konnte, hielt Remus sie am Ellbogen fest. Beiden gelang es stehen zu bleiben.

"Oh Remus, du bist es. Entschuldige.", Lily lächelte ihn schief an: "Ich hab nicht aufgepasst."

"Entschuldige, ich auch nicht!", erwiderte Remus und lächelte sie ebenfalls an.

Kurz waren sie still und Remus entschuldigte sich nochmals: "Entschuldige, aber ich war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. James, Sirius und Peter fragen sich bestimmt schon wo ich bin. Wobei James sich wahrscheinlich noch feiern lässt."

Lily schnitt eine Grimasse: "Dann möchte ich dich nicht aufhalten."

Noch einmal lächelte Remus sie an und lief nun endgültig in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraum. Jedoch lief er mit einem grossen Bogen um die Ecken, um zu verhindern nochmals mit jemandem zusammenzustossen.

…

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stieg eine wilde Feier und Remus flüchtet in das Zimmer. Pflichtbewusst erledigte er seine Hausaufgaben für den Montag und ging danach Duschen. Während das heisse Wasser auf seinen kalten Körper prasselte entspannte er sich sichtlich.

Als er aus der Dusche kam, waren seine Finger schrumpelig und sein Kopf klar. Draussen wurde es schon dunkel und Remus betrachtete den mondlosen Himmel durch das Fenster. In zwei Wochen war schon wieder Vollmond und Remus seufzte. Wütend auf die Mondphasen verliess er das Badezimmer, nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Nicht auf seine Umgebung achtend, lief er zu seinem Bett und prallte mit Sirius zusammen.

"WAS ZUR HÖLLE!", fluchte Remus. Zum dritten Mal stiess er heute mit jemandem zusammen und er war so genervt, dass er nicht einmal verlegen war, nur in einem Handtuch gekleidet vor Sirius zu stehen. Sirius jedoch schoss das Blut in die Wangen und er stammelte Hilflos einige unverständliche Worte, dann rannte er aus dem Zimmer.

Erst da Begriff Remus, was gerade passiert war und lief ebenfalls rot an. Hastig zog er seine Kleider an und flüchtete ins Bett.

Bei der Zeit, als seine Freunde ins Zimmer kamen, war Remus bereits eingeschlafen.


End file.
